


Light a Fire in Me

by godaime_obito



Series: Tumblr Stuff [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: for the prompt "you’re a loner nerd and i’m a troublemaker and whenever our class takes trips we always end up rooming together because no one else wants to and our teacher is convinced nothing wrong will happen because it’s you stuck with me but what do they know" for kakaobi





	Light a Fire in Me

Obito is stuck with Kakashi as his roommate, _again_. This isn’t fair, he has options, you know? Well, maybe not really, but he has more options than nerdy Kakashi. He developed a bit of a reputation after the summer he spent living with his grandfather Madara, which scares most people off. Aunt Mikoto says that summer was ‘a horrible mistake’ and that Madara is ‘a terrible influence and an even worse person’, but Obito had a lot of fun even if he got arrested twice. Rin and Anko would still room with him anyway, but the school doesn’t allow coed arrangements.  The only person who was willing to room with Kakashi was _Gai_ , and he wouldn’t know lame if it punched him in the face.

Kakashi _is_ lame. He skipped a grade years ago and never managed to overcome the nerd stigma to make friends. He didn’t even try. It’s the rules this, the textbook that, sensei said this, blah, blah. Sure, he’s hot too, but he’s a loner nerd first.

Obito would like to put it on the record that he doesn’t have a crush on Kakashi, or anything. Really, he doesn’t. Kakashi is just factually hot, and not even Obito is dumb enough to argue with the facts.

“What are you trying to think about over there,” Kakashi interrupts his sulking, “I can see the smoke coming out of your ears.”

“Ha ha ha,” Obito deadpans, giving his best sneer.

Did he mention that on top of being an unsociable, mega-nerd, Kakashi is also an ass? It may be part of why no one wants to hang out with him. He’s a real mood killer. Is that why Minato-sensei put them together instead of letting Obito be by himself, and Kakashi with Gai? So that he would ruin his day and rat him out if he set anything on fire like last time? This sucks.

“Well whatever you’re thinking about, can you not look at me while you do it?” Kakashi says. He hates when Kakashi gets that uppity look. It’s infuriating, and sexy, but mostly infuriating.

“There’s nothing else to look at in this room, unless you’re giving me the go ahead to light the desk on fire,” Obito retorts. His sneer settles into a proper scowl. He’s not blushing, it’s just hot in here.

Kakashi mumbles something. It sounds suspiciously like, “You light me on fire.”

“What? Speak up,” Obito demands.

“You light me on fire!” he shouts over.

“What does that _mean_? That’s _weird._ ”

“It means you make me angry.”

“Are you sure it’s not a sex thing?”

Kakashi stutters gibberish in response. He stands up from the desk in the corner to waive his finger at Obito where he’s sitting on their double bed. That they’ll have to share. His ears go red and he sits back in the desk chair at record speed.

“Who would say something sex related about you?” Kakashi finally forces out.

“I’ll have you know bad boys are always in style,” Obito informs him. Then he wags his eyebrows a little for good measure.

Kakashi snorts. “I’m more popular than you.”

“You may be hot, but that doesn’t mean anyone actually wants to fuck you and your bad personality,” Obito shoots back. Wait. He probably shouldn’t acknowledge the hot thing out loud. Maybe he didn’t notice.

Kakashi stands up, and moves to sit by Obito on the bed, making eye contact the whole way. “Do _you_ want to fuck me and my bad attitude?” he says, surprisingly blasé. Okay, he definitely noticed, and this is the start of Obito dying of embarrassment.

“No!” he answers with more force than needed. “It’s just, um, observation, and, er, other people think you’re hot, I don’t- I’m not- You’re not my type,” he stammers.

“I don’t believe you,” Kakashi replies with sadistic cheer.

“Well, it’s true. I’d sooner be into Gai.”

“Methinks the boy doth protest too much.”

Obito could not get redder. He’s going to set the room on fire after all, by spontaneously combusting. Kakashi is smiling a way he’s never seen before. Clearly enjoying Obito’s imminent demise. He needs to regain control of the situation. He cannot die like this. This nerd cannot win. Obito does what he does best: rush into the most reckless action possible that he will likely regret for years.

Setting his face in a determined scowl he leans sideways towards Kakashi on the bed next to him. Then he kisses him. It felt like a reasonable solution when Obito thought of it.

Just as he’s about to run to the window and throw himself out it, Kakashi grabs his shirt and holds him in place. Then he kisses Obito back. He might fuck Kakashi and his bad attitude after all.

This may actually turn out to make the chaperones angrier than the fire.


End file.
